Państwa na świecie
Europa Cesarstwo Niemieckie jest najpotężniejszym państwem na świecie, przywódcą Reichspaktu, sojuszu wojskowego, oraz liderem Mitteleuropy - unii gospodarczej, w której skład wchodzi wiele państw wschodnioeuropejskich. Państwami polegającymi na Niemczech są: * Królestwo Flandrii-Walonii - niemieckie państwo marionetkowe, rządzone przez trzeciego syna Kajzera - Adalberta von Hohenzollerna. * Zjednoczone Księstwo Bałtyckie, które jest zarządzane i zamieszkane przez bałtyckich Niemców. * Królestwo Litwy - niemiecką marionetkę, której królem jest katolicki książę Karl Gero von Urach. Przyjął on imię Mendoga III, * Królestwo Białej Rusi - pełnoprawnego sojusznika Niemiec, które jest rządzone przez bratanka Kajzera - Władimira von Hohenzollerna, * Królestwo Ukrainy - największego sojusznika Niemiec, którym rządzi król Wasyl I Wyszywanyj (dawniej arcyksiążę Wilhelm Franz) oraz hetman Paweł Skoropadski. Imperium Austro-Węgierskie - jest bardzo zdecentralizowaną federacją państw. W jej skład wchodzą: Austria, Węgry, Ilyria, Czechy oraz Galicja-Lodomeria. Komuna Francuska - syndykalistyczno-socjalistyczne państwo federalne. Powstała po francuskiej wojnie domowej, dnia 22 czerwca 1922 roku. Związek Brytyjski - państwo syndykalistyczne położone na Wyspach Brytyjskich. Powstało tak jak Komuna Francuska po przewrocie syndykalistów. Socjalistyczna Republika Włoch - małe anarcho-syndykalistyczne państewko położone w północnej częśći Półwyspu Apenińskiego. Republika Rosyjska - niegdyż potężne państwo rozciągające się od Morza Bałtyckiego do Oceanu Pacyficznego dziś jest tylko cieniem dawnego imperium.Jest rządzone przez socjalistów i liberałów. Jest również zagrożone kolejną rewolucją marksistowską. Republika Włoska - małe państewko zdominowane przez Austriaków. Położone na północnym wschodzie Półwyspu Apenińskiego. Królestwo Hiszpanii - niezależnie państwo położone na Półwyspie Iberyjskim. Posiada także kolonie w Maroku oraz na zachodnim wybrzeżu Afryki. Demokratyczna Republika Azerbejdżanu - małe państwo powstałe na gruzach Imperium Rosyjskiego. Rzeczywiście jest technokratyczną dyktaturą, w której trwa bitwa pomiędzy interesem narodowym, a zagranicznym kapitałem. Paszaluk Armenii - jest pozostałością Federacji Transkaukaskiej. Obecnie jest satelitą Osmanów. Państwo Kościelne - małe państwo położone na zachodnim wybrzeżu Półwyspu Apenińskiego. Jest rządzone bezpośrednio przez papieża. Królestwo Portugali - to mała potęga kolonialna leżąca na zachodnim wybrzeżu Półwyspu Iberyjskiego. Jest nominalnym członkiem Ententy, ale sprawowanie władzy przez integralistów może zmienić ten stan życia. Republika Irlandii - jest wyspiarskim państewkiem położonym na zachód od Związku Brytyjskiego. Prezydent Michael Collins, dzięki poparciu społecznemu mógł ogłosić się dyktatorem. Królestwo Holandii - małe neutralne państwo, które jednak ma gospodarcze więzi z Niemcami oraz polityczne związane jest z Komuną Francuską. Królestwo Danii - jest małym socjalnym państwem, które ma największy komfort życia na świecie. Pozostało neutralne podczas wszelkich konfliktów europejskich. Gruzińska Republika Socjalistyczna - jest totalistycznym państwem pod rządami Najwyższej Rady Gospodarczej i jej Przewodniczącego - Ławrientija Pawłowicza Berii. Królestwo Obojga Sycylii - jest konstytucyjnym królewstwem, które chce zjednoczyć Włochy. Uważa inne państwa włoskie za uzurpatorskie i sztuczne. Królestwo Szwecji - jest monarchią konstytucyjną pod rządami Gustawa V. Państwo to zostało upokorzone przez Niemców, gdyż nie pozwolili oni na zajęcie Wysp Alandzkich podczas fińskiej wojny domowej. Królestwo Norwegii - jest wzorem skandynawskiej neutralności. Obecnie jest rozdarte pomiędzy radykalną prawicę, a radykalną lewicę. Królestwo Finlandii - jest rządzone przez skrajnie prawicowy reżim króla Fredrika I, który posiada władzę niemal absolutną. Po wygranej wojnie z bolszewikami oraz obronieniu Wysp Alandzkich reżim jeszcze bardziej skręcił w prawo. Królestwo Sardynii - jest małym, wyspiarskim państwem pod absolutnymi rządami króla i jego wojska. Królestwo Polski - jest zarządzane przez Radę Regencyjną, która nie jest w stanie wybrać następcy tronu. O władzę w młodym kraju walczą kandydaci z Niemiec, Austrii i Litwy. Występują tam również silne dążenia republikańskie. Konfederacja Szwajcarska - jest liberalną republiką o komitetowym systemie rządów. Stara się pozostać neutralna, lecz francuskojęzyczni syndykaliści oraz niemieckojęzyczni monarchiści ciągle skaczą sobie do gardeł. Carstwo Bułgarii - jest parlamentarną monarchią pod rządami Borysa III oraz hegemonem Bałkanów. Legionowa Rumunia - jest ultraprawicowym i rewanżystowskim państwem. Tylko jedna partia może swobodnie działać - Żelazna Gwardia - a dyktatorskie rządy sprawuje Corneliu Codreanu. Królestwo Serbii - rządzone przez regenta Petera Bojanovicia. Niepodległość uzyskało w 1922, po wycofaniu się wojsk austriackich. Królestwo Grecji - jest parlamentarną monarchią pod rządami króla Georgiosa II. Nie lubią Niemiec oraz Bułgarii, gdyż oderwały część rdzennych greckich terytoriów. Księstwo Albanii - jest marionetką Osmanów pod przywództwem niemieckiego księcia Vidiego I. Związek Don-Kubański - jest federacją kozaków z Kubania, Donu, Astrachania oraz Tereka. Azja i Oceania Królewstwo Afganistanu Horda Ałaska - rosyjska marionetka zamieszkana przez Turków, położona w Azji Środkowej. Niemiecka Kompania Wschodnioazjatycka - niemieckie państwo marionetkowe w Chinach. Konfederacja Australio-Azjatycka Komuna Bharacka Królestwo Bhutanu Królestwo Birmy Dominium Indii Emirat Nażdżu Imperium Japonii - sprzeciwia się dominacji niemieckiej w regionie i chciałaby przejąć ich kolonie. Posiada wpływy na kontynencie w postaci Republiki Transamuru. Miasta Legackie - związek paru miast, stworzony w listopadzie 1926 roku po udanej interwencji niemieckiej. Imperium Mongolskie Królestwo Nepalu Sułtanat Omanu Sułtanat Jemenu Imperium Osmańskie Imperium Qing Emirat Jabal Shemmar Państwo Perskie Republika Filipińska Federacja Książąt Shangqing Tianguo Królestwo Syjamu Królestwo Tybetu Republika Transamuru - jest japońską marionetką zamieszkaną przez Rosjan. Pomimo tego nie pragnie zjedniczenia z Rosją. Chanat Turkieski Klika z Ma Klika z Junnanu Ameryka Republika Boliwii Zjednoczone Stany Brazylii Dominium Kanady Federacja Indii Wschodnich Centroameryka Chilijska Republika Socjalistyczna - młode i potężne państwo syndykalistyczne pogrążone w izolacji. Republika Kolumbii Republika Kuby Republika Dominikany Republika Ekwadoru - małe państwo leżące pomiędzy Kolumbią, a Peru, jest rządzone przez oligarchów znanych jako Argolla Rapublika Haiti La Plata Zjednoczone Stany Meksyku Republika Panamy Republika Peru Zjednoczone Prowincje Ameryki Środkowej Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki Republika Wenezueli Afryka Królestwo Egiptu (Egipt-Sudan) - jest monarchią konstytucyjną z rządem autorytarnym leżącą w północnej Afryce. Imperium Abissyńskie (Etiopia) - państwo leżące w Rogu Afryki pomiędzy Somalią, a Egiptem. Po Weltkriegu zdobyła Erytreę, ale ma poważne problemy gospodarcze i administracyjne. Królestwo Somalii (Somaliland) - powstało po wygranej rebelii przeciwko Włochom. Obecnie jest prosperującym, lecz autorytarnym państwem we wschodniej Afryce. Republika Liberii - jest małą republiką położoną we zachodniej Afryce graniczącą z Narodową Francją i Niemiecką Afryką Środkową. Niemiecka Afryka Środkowa - jest państwem kolonialnym, skupiającym wszystkie niemieckie kolonie. Jej zarządcą jest niemiecki as lotnictwa bohater Weltkriegu Herman Göring. Republika Francuska (Narodowa Francja) - jest pozostałością III Republiki Francuskiej i jej posiadłości kolonialnych. Powstała po wojnie domowej w 1922 roku. Obecnie pochłonięta jest ideą odzyskania ojczyzny. Unia Południowej Afryki- kraj w Afryce. Graniczy z Mittelafriką na północnym zachodzie i portugalską kolonią Mozambiku na północnym wschodzie. Królestwo Tripolitanii - jest monarchią założoną po Weltkriegu, będącą pod silnym wpływem Osmanów. Kategoria:Listy